


NaokixYu - A Morning After Story

by Skyeec2



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaokixYu, 'Cause the site was lacking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NaokixYu - A Morning After Story

**Author's Note:**

> Probably stating an obvious but this is my first attempt at writing a story, I hope I did a good job and I am willing to accept criticizes on my writing 'cause it's not the best.

# NaokixYu - A Morning After Story

Naoki awakens to warmth and a dull throbbing in his skull.

He groans softly and scrunches his eyes to avoid making his headache worsen and feels the futon beneath him shift as a weight lifts from the mattress and leaves the room.

He attempts to take a few moments to languish in the warmth; the soft blankets pooling across his lower back and the soft gentle rays of sunlight, high enough to be warm but not quite high enough to cause an increase to the dull throb behind his eyes.

As he floats in between the realms of sleep and wakefulness, disjointed scenes from the previous night rise to the forefront of his mind; a kind smile and soft eyes, threading his fingers through silken hair as wet warmth wraps around him, a strong, lithe body pressing his own into the mattress.

The throbbing behind his eyes intensifies as the sunlight continues it's lazy crawl across the room to pierce deep into his sockets.

_Kami, my head_ he thinks to himself as he starts to lazily drag himself from the bed in order to shut out the sunlight from the room.

As he finally lifts his body from the mattress the light is blocked from the room by the _screee_ of a closing curtain.

As he utters a small sound of confused relief and attempts to open his grey-blue eyes to the now dimly lit room, a glass of water is placed into his hand as a second hand places two small circular objects, aspirin he assumes, into his other hand.

Naoki can feel the encompassing warmth of his bedmate seep into his side as he sits up fully in order to take the aspirin and hopefully quell the throbbing at the front of his skull. As he finishes off the glass of water his lover speaks his first words of the morning.

"Any better?" his lover asks in a calm, soft tone.

"...Yes, a little." Naoki replies as he opens his grey-blue eyes and turns his face slightly to gaze up at the face of his taller lover.

_His lover._ The thought still leaves Naoki with a slight thrill whenever he thinks it.

_Narukami Yu, his lover._

It amazes him that Yu chose him over all the other people, male and female, vying for his attention to give his love to. It amazes him that Yu chose him over the stunning beauty of Amagi-senpai and Kujikawa-san and the closeness he seems to share with Hanamaura.

Before he is able to become too lost in his own thoughts, Yu leans down a presses a chaste kiss to Naoki's lips before breaking away and leaving the futon with a small, sincere smile.

"I made some breakfast for us. When you're ready just come down." He says softly before leaving the room, closing the door with a near-silent click as he goes.

Naoki smiles softly to himself as he watches Yu go, then after shifting a hand through his honey-blonde hair he gets up from the futon and starts to search for his pants amongst the cloths he left strewn across the floor the night before.

As he descends to the first floor for some of Yu's amazing cooking Naoki thinks back on the events that allowed this to occur, starting with Saki's death.

After she died, he had been so angry; angry at her, at Hanamura, even at Yu, who had just arrived the day before and done nothing to deserve his anger.

But no matter what he did, Yu just wouldn't leave him alone and continued to talk to him until Naoki was forced to see that Yu didn't pity him at all and actually wanted to talk with him.

It had only evolved into this relationship a little over a month ago, when he, in a slip of consciousness, kissed Yu and attempted to escape after he realized what he had just done. Safe to say he didn't get far before Yu caught him and placed a kiss onto his own lips.

Naoki was happy with how this had turned out and even though he still missed Saki, he enjoyed being able to express himself away from the judging eyes of the public and his parents.

And it last night was any indication, Yu was happy with how their relationship had turned out too. As it was Naoki's first time spending the night, he had been initially nervous but dinner with the Dojima's last night had gone quite well, with how kind both Nanako and Dojima-san were and how they both attempted to include him in the discussion.

As he entered the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Yu serving a plate of breakfast to his younger sister Nanako and placing two separate plates on the table for Naoki and himself as Dojima-san had most likely already left for work.

Naoki felt another small genuine smile grace his features as he watched how his lover interacted with Nanako, it was so easy to see that Yu cared for the girl and he was glad to be a person who could experience that level of love from Yu as well.

Naoki stepped further into the room, smile intact on his face as he sat down to have breakfast with Yu and Nanako, feeling a sense of connection he had been missing since Saki's murder.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this story because after my play through of P4G I became hooked on this pairing for no obvious reason and when I discovered that there wasn't much of anything for this pairing I wanted to contribute... though I don't think I did Naoki's character quite right.   
> Well, can only get better right?


End file.
